Raising Hell
by ALittleScotty
Summary: When I was 8, I told my mother I wanted to be the President of the United States. When I was 16, I told my mother I just wanted to be normal, when I was 17, me and my brother were bitten in the backyard of our home, and when I was about to turn 18, I watched my mother and father put flowers at a gravestone with my name on it. My name's Bella, and this is my story. Futa/OOC/AU
1. Pilot

Raising Hell

Bella/Rosalie

OOC/AU/FUTA

…

**Preface**

1928:

Bella and her Twin brother, Emmett, weren't the kids that other parents wanted their kids to hang out with. One being that Bella didn't follow the rules of society; she was more of tomboyish person, which shouldn't have happened. She should be wearing a dress, gloves, stockings, and pretty shoes. Instead her parents let her wear what she wished. She wore everything her brother did, the hats, the trousers, men shoes, and men shirts. Her parent's were extremely liberal, before it was even a thing.

Of course it had plenty to do with what she had in her pants. But her parents refused to get rid of her, or treat her any different. Bella was a lucky kid; she was 16 when she actually fell in love with a girl who lived down the block from their house. This girl, her name was Cora Hughes. And Cora knew very much about Bella, the fact that she wore male clothes attracted her more, and the few conversations they spoke Cora couldn't help but fall for the charismatic girl with the green eyes. But Cora was more aware of the consequences of her actions more than Bella was.

Cora eventually started sneaking out of the house early in the morning to stay over Bella's house until the sun went down. So that she could sneak back into her own home. Cora's parents never asked questions, thinking she was just rebelling in her late teenage years, so they let it pass. Though, the situation would be different if they knew who she was hanging out with.

Bella's parents welcomed Cora into their home whenever she was allowed to come over, they didn't know she was sneaking out, but they had a feeling her parents weren't really aware of where she was.

Emmett also found a girl later on in the year by the name of Virginia Hale. But see Virginia was different, she was from an upper class family, and she looked down on anyone who couldn't afford a piece of chocolate from the store, or a ticket to the theater. Emmett could afford it, the McCarty's were an upper middle class family, but still couldn't compare to the wealth of the Allen's.

Emmett stalled on ever bringing Virginia to his home, not sure how her reaction to his family would be. And he was positive that he 'd stop courting her if she didn't approve of them, which would break his heart since he was really falling for the girl.

It was an August evening when Bella and Cora sat on the couch in the McCarty living room. They were enjoying the new air conditioning that Bella's parent's bought. They were one of the first ones in the neighborhood to get a unit. Bella's father was at work, and her mother was upstairs most likely cleaning whatever she could get her hands on in order to give her daughter some space.

Cora was nervous for some reason, Bella had been courting Cora for quite some time now, and they were both aware of how impossible their relationship was. It seemed to only be doable in the space of Bella's living room. And, well they were ok with it.

When Bella and Cora stopped speaking for a brief moment, Cora reached up to take off her glove. Bella watched her in shock, women were taught to never expose their skin to anyone, it was almost sacred, that, and scandalous, as ridiculous as that sounds.

Cora held out her bare hand to Bella, which the brunette quickly accepted and held it softly in hers. Bella ducked her head and brought Cora's hand up to reach her lips as she lightly pecked the other girls knuckles.

Bella glanced up to see Cora sporting a deep blush on her cheeks that made Bella smile deeply, her dimples showing widely.

"Bella, I wish so badly at night, before I go to sleep that things were different. That we were born in a different time, so that we could work."

Cora paused, the blush now gone from her cheeks as she softly withdrew her hand to put back in her glove. Bella stayed silent, listening to Cora's words and memorizing everything about her face, since she knew what was happening.

"You are such a beautiful person Bella, and I'm so happy that I had the chance to spend my time with you. But as you know I'll be 17 soon, and my father has already arranged a wedding for me with a very wealthy man before the year-ends. So this is goodbye Bella, for good."

Bella smiled weakly at Cora before standing up, reaching out her hand to help Cora stand and lead her to the door. Bella kissed Cora's cheek before wishing her a goodnight, though it was only 6 in the afternoon.

When Cora finally walked out of her sight, Bella stood by the door for a few. Listening to her mother clean and hum a song that would always remind her of where she came from.

Bella soon let the tears fall as she walked up the stairs and stripped down for bed. She had no appetite, she only wanted to sleep the pain she felt in her chest away. She wasn't sure when her sniffles turned into sobs but it seemed as though each sob she had would echo out into the hallway where her mother stood holding her chest wishing she could make her little girls pain go away.

It was at 9 that night when Bella finally cried herself to sleep and Emmett came home with Virginia to announce that he was getting married.

Emmett's parents were in the living room looking at a newspaper that read _"Five found dead, murderer not captured"_ A little bit lower on the paper was a "Have you seen me ad" with a picture of a blonde female who looked to be around the age of 18 who went missing a month prior.

Emmett walked into the living room with Virginia in tow. When Emmett's father looked up he went wide eyed when he saw the girl he was holding hands with. He quickly closed the paper to look at the front; his eyes glancing up at Virginia every once in a while, as he studied the photo on the paper.

"Hm, for a second I thought you were the girl on the paper. My apologies."

Emmett noticed how Virginia seemed to stiffen up and he was extremely confused by her change in behavior that he decided not to mention the wedding since he thought she was uncomfortable at that point.

"Father, Mother, I wanted to introduce the woman I'm courting to you. Virginia Hale, I've been courting her for three months now, and I've finally gotten the courage to introduce you to her, is Bella sleep?" Emmett asked, noticing his sister's absence.

His mother smiled tightly while nodding. Noticing that this Virginia person did seem to actually be related to the missing girl in the paper.

Emmett found it odd that his parents weren't saying much to Virginia, like they did with Cora maybe it was just late and they were tired. So he decided to take Virginia home.

Once he returned his parents turned in for the night, so he locked the doors and headed upstairs. He passed by his sister's room and decided to knock on her door, of course she didn't wake up so he opened it and saw her face down in her pillows, almost as if she was trying to suffocate herself.

He gently rocked her awake and got her to get dressed and come to the clubhouse with him.

When they were 12 their father took some extra wood he had at work and brought it home with him. Their backyard led into the woods a little bit, and from there you could see the clubhouse they built.

Emmett and Bella stayed there looking at the star filled sky until they both dozed off.

They were startled awake by a howling happening in the distance. They got up immediately and started making their way back towards the house, but soon enough Bella found herself being tackled to the ground, hitting her head on a bed of rocks. Emmett tried to get to her but ended up being thrown into a tree, knocking the air out of his lungs. He fell back onto the ground with a loud thud and a groan escaping his mouth.

Bella was looking up at the sky, the stars were spinning around above her, she knew she was dizzy from hitting her head, but as she tried to get up something pushed her back down. Whatever it was pushed down on her chest, their nails digging into her shirt, piercing her skin.

She tried to say something but the words were lost on her tongue as a scream bubbled up inside of her chest from the sudden burning feeling in her shoulder. Her vision went completely blurry before she closed her eyes and blacked out from the pain.

Emmett couldn't believe his eyes he was sure he had to be dreaming, but either way he had to help his sister. He crawled over when the large figure turned away from her but once again he was up in the air, this time something was holding his throat, he couldn't breathe and he was looking up at the trees hoping that it'd all be over soon. He couldn't move his arms, they seemed to be frozen at his side, but soon like knives, a sharp feeling took over his right leg, it felt as if his bone was broken in half and some extremely hot flames were licking at it, spreading all throughout his body.

"_**More Missing"**_

_We still search till this day for the three young teens that went missing this year in our peaceful city. No more murders have occurred, but families and friends mourn the loss of their young, and we hope soon we will find clues to what happened._


	2. Episode 1: Whispers

2007:

**Bella POV**

It was kind of creepy if you thought about it hard enough. Actually standing by and watching someone else live their life, all the way up until they pass away.

I didn't do that with my parents, no, I did it with Cora. I would check on her everyday, I had to make sure that she was ok. And some sick part of me was happy that she wasn't for a very long time.

She eventually did get married. Just like she said, though I didn't doubt her, but a part of me did hope it was a lie.

Once she was married I checked in less and less. But one night when I did check in on her. That no good husband of hers was yelling, he was drunk out of his mind and he laid his hands on her.

I lost it.

They never did find his body, I made sure of it.

I regret it though, because she seemed to actually be in love with that man and it broke her heart.

After about twenty years she grew sick, she was getting fairly old. The life expectancy was pretty short back in the day, it was 48 I think. That was the average.

On her last night she was in bed, she didn't have kids, no friends, she lived such a private life and I never understood why.

But I came into her window that night while she was staring up at the ceiling. I sat on her bed and she looked at me, and though I wasn't expecting much she smiled and reached out her hand.

It was amazing that she remembered me, and that night I was by her side crouched down on one knee by the bed, holding her hand as she spoke to me. She wasn't making much sense actually. But she repeated over and over that she knew I'd come back eventually.

That shit was depressing, because I wish I could take everything back and be the one that she grew old with. I could've gave her kids, moved her out this place. We could've been in California somewhere enjoying the sun, our little kids running around everywhere. But I'd never get to share that with her, and it hurt me.

After she passed, Emmett and I stayed around a little longer before deciding we had to move so we could actually live our lives.

I let Emmett choose, and he came up with a place called Forks, Washington. I told him to choose another one since it sounded like some place in one of those movies where people go missing, but he was really persistent. He said we could probably out live everyone there and they'd never notice.

So that's how we ended up buying some old house in the outskirts of Forks. It was super secluded, just like I pictured, and Emmett had to remind me countless times that _we_ were the monsters that went bump in the night, so there's nothing I should be afraid of.

I didn't really like the place; there was just something about it. I felt as if people knew we were here even if we didn't show our faces yet. As if something was lurking in the dark far off somewhere.

The two-story house was apparently abandoned by some old renters who decided to move out to a city with more "life."

At least that's what the realtor say, we wouldn't know who he was speaking of, he seemed to be leaving out a bunch of details.

Since I wasn't much of a talker, my questions stayed locked in the back of my mind while my brother decided to be the one to strike the deal.

The realtor made it seem as though someone died here, though I couldn't smell it –maybe he was just freaking out.

As time passed things got easier. We settled in pretty nicely, and Emmett was going through our money quickly by ordering many things that we could do without, like multiple laptops and oversized televisions. He was really into the technology that progressed over time, but I was stuck in the old days with a simple flip phone that I could easily use.

He called me old and well, he was technically right, I just don't get how he didn't grow up mentally like I did.

The day we finally got out to go food shopping was an interesting experience. People have never seen us before and apparently they really didn't want us in their small town. Of course we could hear their harsh whispers as they wished us gone, saying that more young people in this town would just cause more trouble to the peaceful, and oh so delicate town they live in.

The more aisles we went down, the more whispers.

An older married couple that might actually be only a few years younger than I stated that we reminded them of a family that used to live in town. Of course they seemed to not want to speak of this as they quickly changed subjects.

It was odd.

I wasn't surprised at the lack of welcoming that small towns seemed to be known for, I was shocked that people just had such a negative reaction.

Almost as if we were bad luck.

But it wasn't as if the city could just form a border around their town and keep people from entering.

They'd just need to get over whatever had them holding a grudge against new comers.

Emmett and I decided to stay in our own little world as we picked out some cereal that would hold us over for a month. Little to say our cart was packed to the top with food so we could avoid coming out as much a possible.

While I was distracted by reading the back of a cereal box called "Fruity Pebbles" someone approached my brother and I and stopped directly beside us.

I glanced up, prepared to move out of the persons way until I noticed he was staring at us as if we were breaking some type of law.

The man had on a cop uniform and I kind of froze up, not sure of what laws we could've possibly broken seeing as we haven't been here long.

The man held out his hand and I hesitantly took it.

"I'm Chief Swan, nice to meet you two. Now, don't you guys have somewhere to be."

He stated while crossing his arms over his chest. He was a well built man, probably reaching 6 feet exactly, maybe in his late thirties judging by the salt and pepper hair he was sporting, or maybe it was just the stress.

He waited for an answer as me and my brother kind of just sat there completely clueless as to what he was asking.

It wasn't that we were trying to be rude, no. But he did take it as that eventually.

"Should I contact your parents and let them know you two are skipping class?"

My eyes went wide, I knew we were forgetting something.

"Sir, we just came into town recently. Our parents sent us out shopping before we get settled and get registered for school, sir." My brother stated.

He made that lie up right on the spot, this is why he talks for the both of us. Because I probably would've just looked at him and told him it was rude to assume and that he should learn some manners.

Fuck, I really am old.

"Mhmm." The cop said as he eyed us again before spinning on his heel and walking away.

"Alright… I can't believe we didn't notice that. We kind of are the only people who are under 20 walking around, well physically. Shit you know what I mean." Emmett stated before putting his box back on the shelf.

I put the box of fruity pebbles into the cart, figuring I'd probably really like them.

We went to the meat section and piled up on steaks. We usually go through 30 steaks a week, so that's how many we got before heading up to the front.

The lady at the check out was probably like 26 or so. She smiled kindly at us before looking towards our cart, her eyes widening.

It was comical, but I still felt bad.

I smiled at her and helped put the grocery's on the counter for her so she wouldn't be doing it all by herself while my brother put them in the bags.

After paying two grand for everything we walked out of the store with two shopping carts and packed everything into the car.

Now that we had everything put away in the house we settled in the living room and thought about what we should do about the topic that was brought up earlier.

"Do you think we should attend, just so we wont get in trouble if the cop starts digging around?" I asked.

Emmett sighed and shook his head. "I'm not too sure, honestly it'd probably be a good idea, but what if things go wrong. I just don't think it'd be too smart to be around so many people."

I sighed and laid down on the floor.

"Let's do it. Just for a while, and maybe we could just enter as seniors, and then we won't have to worry about school anymore. Then we definitely stay in the state for a while and just stay hidden." I commented, hoping he thought it was a good idea.

He nodded. "Alright. You know what, that sounds like a good idea. Let's do it."

And just for the record, it was a bad idea.

One I'd probably regret for the rest of my life.


End file.
